


For the Sake of Understanding

by meetmebackat221bbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmebackat221bbakerstreet/pseuds/meetmebackat221bbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realized that Sherlock lived his life with rejection. People would see the surface and just leave before they really got to see Sherlock. Yes, he was a showoff and a big annoying git and tended to act like a child at times, but that was because know one knew why. Because no one ever asked.</p>
<p>No one ever asked just for the sake of understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short, John and Sherlock scene I came up with at midnight. It can be read as just a friendship piece or developing relationship. Whichever makes you most happy!  
> Enjoy!

"I know nothing about you."

John looks up from his dinner, Sherlock was scrolling through his phone, food only just barely touched. Sherlock's eyes flickered up to John for a second before continuing his search, "You know me better than anyone."

John knew he had a point there, he lived with the mad man for Christ's sake, but that by no means, meant he knew the man whom he was currently sharing flat with and going out and almost getting shot at on a regular basis.

"Well, I know your habits, I suppose. We live together. I know how you are when you are tired or hungry because you've pushed your body to it's absolute breaking point. I know all of that. But I don't know why."

Sherlock sighed, put his phone down at the side of his plate, and folded his hands in front of his chin, his eyes were light, which meant he was intrigued by John's questions, or his sudden curiosity. "Why, what?"

John waved his fork around in the air, "I don't know. Just why you are the way you are. Some of the things you do or say or express, I mean Sherlock, I know you must have gone through some serious shit in your life."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"I guess just the way you hold yourself. Or sometimes someone will make a comment and something on your face gives something away. I don't think anyone else but me notices it, blink for a second and it's gone instantly away from your face. If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to talk about it, everything you are and do, it's all fine. Just curious is all." John shrugged and dug into his food once again.

They sat in silence for a moment. Sherlock had never wanted to make anyone understand him as much as John. And it was because Sherlock rarely likes anyone enough to do as such. All of his life he was surrounded by boring people. They wanted boring things out of life. John seemed like a man who at first glance, was one of this. Predictable. Always able to know what the man was thinking. But John still surprises Sherlock to this day, and Sherlock is rarely ever surprised. Sherlock didn't want to tell John about his past. For one, it might alter his views on him and two, it was just too much to explain. But for the first time, he felt like he needed to say something. Anything. Anything to make John understand Sherlock a little bit better.

After a few minutes of silence and when John thought the subject was dropped, Sherlock spoke up. "My past is complicated and there are several events that made me who I am. You know I used to be a drug addict from the first night we met. The reason I became a drug addict is because I was bored. You know how my mind works, I've told you. People bored me. Parents were disappointed because I was not like my dear older brother. Mycroft was too busy with running the British government. What else was I supposed to do?"

John was surprised when Sherlock spoke, more importantly, that he was even telling him anything. After he was done speaking, John took a second to run it over his head. Okay, so Sherlock had mummy and daddy and brother issues. Most likely didn't accept him for who he was, thought he was too smart for his own good but didn't use his brain like he should. "What made you stop?"

"I started to show up at crime scenes and solved them. Lestrade was always there and he always told me to leave but nevertheless, listened. He wanted me to get clean and for awhile, I told him no. Until I over dosed, wound up in the hospital and he said he wouldn't let me near another crime scene until I got sober."

"Do you still ever get urges to use again?"

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders, "Not as much. Now I have more to occupy my mind with. Believe it or not, I have actually mellowed out since then," A laugh escaped John's lips, "And it's because I've finally got someone who knows how to handle me."

John stopped mid laugh, "What do you mean?"

"No one wanted me around, John. I don't blame them. I know I am hard to be with all the time but I refuse to change. I've always had the ultimatum from people. Change or else I leave. You are the only one who didn't make me change and stayed. You even actually like being around me."

John blinked, "Well, of course. Of course I like being around you. You are hard to handle at times but I don't mind doing it and the good certainly outweighs the bad."

Sherlock's mouth twitched, only slightly, "You'd be the first. And the only one who never made me explain myself."

John flinched at that, "Sorry. I guess I'm no different then."

Sherlock shook his head, "No, you are different. For others, I have to justify. I need a sob story or else I'm just just a sorry excuse for a person. With you, I could say that there is no reason, and you would accept it. You don't want to learn about me just so you decide whether or not to leave me, you want to know to understand. That is... Appreciated."

John nodded to himself. Things seemed more clearer, somehow. Sherlock didn't tell him anything he didn't already know or assume, but he gets why he was different. Why Sherlock in a way, chose John. Because no one took the time out to know Sherlock, to get him, to understand, to question, to learn, to challenge, to be unafraid. John realized that Sherlock lived his life with rejection. People would see the surface and just leave before they really got to see Sherlock. Yes, he was a showoff and a big annoying git and tended to act like a child at times, but that was because know one knew why. Because no one ever asked. No one ever asked just for the sake of understanding.

John cleared his throat, "Yes, well. Good. You're welcome, I suppose."

Sherlock was more than amused at John any time Sherlock expressed his appreciation. His mind flashed to the Baskerville case and remembered how John reacted when he said he was his only friend. Sherlock only figured out later when he was replaying the scene in his head that John reacted that way because he couldn't see the impact that he had on Sherlock's life. Seeing John, now looking flustered, was almost endearing.

John changed the subject for his own sake, "So, any experiments on this weekend?"

Sherlock slightly smiled at the change of topic, "No, not this weekend. Thought about taking is easy, as you say. Read, play violin. Perhaps update my blog. What about you... Any plans on going out?"

_Date_ , John thought, _he's asking if I have a date._

John thought for a second. He could go out and pick up a lovely girl in a pub and go on dates and have casual sex and then in a month, have it break off because he runs away the night after to chase after Sherlock. Or he can stay in with his flatmate, have a nice quiet evening, hear Sherlock play his wonderful music, watch crap telly and eat crap food all weekend.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay in for a while. Going out isn't getting me anywhere."

Sherlock picked up his phone and pretended to only be half listening, but he was quite intent on John's words. He picked up that he was talking about dates, and John said he wasn't planning on them and that there was no point to them anymore.

"Hm, yes. Tedious work, making small conversation with dull people."

John just smiled to himself and thought that he could quite live the rest of his life like this.


End file.
